Music Is The Ultimate Power
by rose'sturn10
Summary: Random drabble about PucKurt. Not really what you'd normally read. Sorry for the suckish summary.


Title: Music Is The Ultimate Power

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: PucKurt (sort of)

Rating: Between K+ and T

Disclaim: I...do not own Glee, but I do love Darren Criss! He's sooo cute!

AN~This is just a one shot thing. The idea came to me while eating KFC. Who knew right? Anyways, enjoy, review and keep reading the other stuff I have on my profile. I wants to be popular! ^_^

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}[**Music Is The Ultimate Power**]{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

Once upon a time in Lima, Ohio, an astroid from outer space colided with Earth causing towers to erupt from the earth called Titans. Each tower was alive in their own way and held alot of power. The only way to seal them was by song. Kurt was one of the few who managed to seal in the titan of hope, which was sealed singing "Defying Gravity".

It had been three months, a week 'til four, and Kurt had only managed to capture five tagged along with him incase a duet was needed to seal the titans they confronted and also because he wanted to make sure his boyfriend wouldn't get hurt. Kurt and Puck were on they're way hiking towards a titan's tower. The way it worked was Kurt needed to sing a song that either related to the titan's power or a song that weakened it. If Kurt was sucessful, the titan would be come imprisoned in their own towers and sunk inside the Earth. A few of the titans served as tools to weaken other titans.

Puck and Kurt were now facing the front of the tower. Mist surrounded it as Kurt and Puck walked closer. Kurt saw the entrance of the tower. He rushed to the door and placed his hands on the cold handle. At the touch of it Kurt fell to the ground. Puck rushed to him and picked him from the ground.

"Kurt!" The mohawked boy said in shock as his partner had fell to the floor. Puck could feel the mist get thicker and soon dropped to the floor aswell. Puck opened his eyes to see he was in a white room. Puck squinted at how bright the walls were.

"Kurt?" Puck called for his boyfriend. He heard no response. Before he cralwed off the floor a loud, demented voice answered him.

"Kurt is in here" it answered "somewhere" Silence had spread across the romm again before the voice began to talk. "You just have to search for him"

"Are you the titan?" Puck asked enraged that someone had took his lover away from him.

"The titan of dreams, to be me percise." The titan commented."You're never going to fine your Kurt is you don't keep your emotions together."

Puck smiled lightly. He already knew the difference between the bad titans and good titans. The titan of dreams seemed too calm to want to hurt Puck and Kurt.

"So what song have you got for me?" The titan asked. "It's a surprise." Puck said sharply. He closed his eyes and tried imagining the beat to a song he hadn't heard in years but was still fresh in his memory. The room seemed to expand and gain doors as he felt the beat inside him.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

Puck sang when one of the door's passages widened. Puck walked through and saw Kurt on the other end of the room. Before he could reach him, the floor split between them. Kurt continued on with the song.

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

Kurt's half of the room lifted up as Puck was left with a wall filled with large spikes and another wall with boulders big enough for Puck to climb. On his way up, he continued the song with Kurt

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Puck them noticed the wall began to crumble and flames grew from the bottom. As Puck was about to let go, he felt Kurt grab his arm and flung him to the flat ground. They both stared at each other adiringly. Puck placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. As Puck adired Kurt's sink, Kurt had been replaced with a mirror with Kurt banging on the other end.

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

Puck tried smashing the mirror but it ended up breaking and leaving Kurt inside the broken pieces. Puck saw another door which ended up being a bathroom. Puck search for Kurt in the bathroom mirror. With no luck he decided singing the lyrics would lead Kurt to him.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Kurt could be seen fighting with the curtain to get to the mirror. Puck offered his hand to Kurt so he could get through the mirror with ease. Once Kurt was free from the glass barier, the two were met by a long set of stairs. Kurt was on his way up when he didn't notice that the stairs were running out. As soon as Kurt was about to fall down the long way up, he was rescued by Puck. Kurt was pulled by Puck back on top of the stairs that were starting to form into a skyscraper.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Kurt and Puck slowly fell off the edge of the building. Upon falling to the ground, Puck and Kurt had woken up just before reaching the floor filled with flames. The two boys stood up from the rugged ground and saw the titan's tower sinking to the ground. Once it was high enough for the pair to climb, Kurt got the orb the titan turned into to aid Kurt and Puck. The duo kept walking along the path carved from the astroid's distruction. It didn't matter how many they'd have to caputure and imprison. As long as they were doing it together, that was all that mattered.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AN- This was something I just needed to get out into the open. I'd figure it wouldn't do me much good if I kept it inside my head. Might as well help inspire someone else. Now, I'm not trying to sound concided or anything, that's probably the last thing I want. I just thought people would be interested in some twist in the PucKurt universe. Well, 'til next time! ^_^

**Lights! Camera! ****ROSES!**

**[~C*] :{D**


End file.
